The present invention comprises a new ivy geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Fisrubito’.
‘Fisrubito’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has dark-red, double flowers, medium green foliage with weak zonation, and trailing, bushy, compact to medium sized plant habit.
‘Fisrubito’ originated from a hybridization made in the late summer of 2005 in a controlled breeding program in Hillscheid, Germany. The female parent was the commercial variety ‘Maxime,’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,683 ‘Fismaxi’.‘Fismaxi’ has medium red, double flowers, medium green foliage with weak zonation, and about medium sized, bushy plant habit, while ‘Fisrubito’ has dark-red flower color.
The male parent of ‘Fisrubito’ was the commercial variety ‘Ruby Dream,’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,813 ‘Fisruby’. ‘Fisruby’ has dark-red, double flowers, zoned foliage, and about medium to tall, trailing plant habit, while ‘Fisrubito’ has smaller flower and inflorescences, shorter peduncles, weaker leaf zone, and a shorter plant habit.
‘Fisrubito’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in the spring of 2006 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Fisrubito’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 2006 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in March 2007 in Hillscheid, Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Fisrubito’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Fisrubito’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Switzerland on Jun. 23, 2008 and in Canada on Mar. 9, 2009. ‘Fisrubito’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.